


Love is a Roller Coaster

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, adora is a nervous wreck, but she has the best friends in the world, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Adora has been planning to propose to Glimmer for some time, but wanted to do it the most unexpected and fun way possible.  After roping her friends into helping, she has no choice but to go through with her plan now.  Glimmer, meanwhile, is just excited for a day at the theme park.  Modern AU.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Love is a Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Glimadora Week, I went with the proposal prompt.
> 
> Inspired by a photo I saw of a very interesting marriage proposal...

“That was _amazing!”_

Glimmer had already removed her safety harness, and leapt out of the uncomfortable roller coaster cart with a big grin on her face. Her girlfriend, Adora, cautiously clambered out after her, feeling nauseous, her knees wobbling. She flashed Glimmer a shaky smile and a thumbs up, hoping to hide her nervousness, but to no avail.

“Are you okay, love?” Glimmer reached out a hand to steady the blonde, rubbing small circles on her wrist with her thumb. “You usually love roller coasters, are you feeling sick?”

Adora placed her own hand over her lover’s. “I’m fine, Glim, just wasn’t expecting that many loops, you know? A-anyways, you should be more worried about Bow than me!” 

Bow was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath, his hand clutching at his chest and his face pale. “That… was… horrifying. Never again.”

Catra was by his side, a look of absolute amusement on her face. “I didn’t know you could scream that high pitched! You should have seen your face! I seriously thought you were going to piss your pants!”

Bow shook his head violently. “I can’t believe you guys actually like these things. You’re all insane.” 

Catra laughed, and Glimmer gave Bow a small hug as they headed towards the exit. Adora, momentarily forgotten, let out a sigh of relief. Truthfully, she loved the ride - just like her girlfriend, she was an adrenaline junkie, and the more twists and turns a ride had, the better. No, she was feeling sick for an entirely different reason.

_I can’t believe I’m really going to do this._

But she was going to do it. There was no way she could get cold feet now. Especially with Bow and Catra in on it, too. They’d never let her live this down if she chickened out. And besides, it was something she and Glimmer had casually talked about before, so it wasn’t like it was a huge surprise coming out of nowhere, and -

“Adora? Is something wrong?” Glimmer wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her eyes were bright and round with concern.

Adora pushed her fears to the side, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Nothing’s wrong, I promise, babe. Was just thinking about something.” 

Glimmer frowned. “Was it a bad thing?”

“No, not at all!” Adora reassured her partner. “It was a very good thing, actually.”

Before Glimmer could ask for more details, Catra loudly cleared her throat. “I think we should go on the log ride next. It looks fun, and it’s right over there.” She pointed towards a fake mountain with a tall drop over a waterfall, and watched as a log full of people splashed into a pool at the bottom. At the front of the ride was a gift shop that sold overpriced photos a camera took of the riders as they fell down the final drop.

Adora felt her stomach lurch, and sink through the pavement under her feet. _Now? They’re going to make me do it now?_

Glimmer cocked an eyebrow, suspicious, but oblivious to her girlfriend’s inner turmoil. “You want to go on the log ride? You, of all people? Catra, you hate getting wet.” 

Bow jumped in, gesticulating wildly. “No, no, it’s a great idea! We can fit all four of us into one log! Plus it’s hot, so if we get soaked, it will help us cool off. I really think we should go on that ride next.” 

Catra nodded in agreement, and gave Adora a knowing smirk. “What do you think, Adora? Can you handle it?”

Adora swallowed thickly, feeling like she was going to vomit. “Y-yeah… Yeah! I can handle it! It’s a kiddie ride, honestly. Nothing to be afraid of.”

Glimmer squinted up at her. “Hm… is there something going on that I don’t know about here?” 

Adora tried not to blush, but she knew she wasn’t successful. “Nope! Nothing at all! Just, didn’t think we’d be going on the log ride _so soon…”_ Adora glared at her two friends.

Catra stuck her tongue out, while Bow winked and said, “C’mon, we went on all the hair-raising deathtraps you and Glimmer wanted to go on, now it’s time for you to indulge us!”

Adora accepted defeat. “Okay, okay, fine. But both of you _better be ready.”_

Catra and Bow just giggled.

Glimmer hummed, and held Adora’s hand, as they all started towards the ride. “Something is definitely going on here, but I know I’ll find out what it is sooner or later.” She lifted their hands to her face and kissed Adora’s knuckles, and gave her a mischievous smile that the blonde tried to return.

The line for the ride wasn’t too long, and soon they were climbing into the log boat, which had just enough seats to fit all four of them. Glimmer called the front (as she always did), and Adora settled behind her, pressing her face into her soft pink hair. 

“I love you, Glim.” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s middle.

Glimmer leaned back into the embrace. “I love you too, ‘Dora.” 

Catra made a gagging noise, making Glimmer roll her eyes. 

Adora turned around to look at her two friends. “Remember, the camera is towards the end, after we come out of the tunnel.” 

Bow smiled and laid a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Relax, Adora, we got this.” He patted his left pocket. Behind him, Catra nodded in agreement, looking uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

The log started moving through the water, leaving the loading platform. She took a deep breath. “Okay. We’re starting.” She held Glimmer tighter.

The majority of the ride was pretty smooth - they moved relatively slowly, and went over some gentle dips and climbs, the splashes they made too small to get water everywhere. Soon - far sooner than Adora would have liked - they had entered a dark tunnel and were on a conveyor belt lifting them up at a steep angle. 

Removing her hands from around Glimmer’s waist, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Her hands were trembling, but she was able to unfold it fully, and made sure the words she wrote down were aimed ahead, hoping that the camera would be able to get a good shot of them. A quick peek over her shoulder showed her that Bow and Catra had papers of their own in their hands. Glimmer stared ahead, completely unaware. 

“You got this”, Bow mouthed. 

They had reached the end of the tunnel, and were almost at the top of the massive drop. Her heart pounding in her chest, Adora clenched the paper so tightly her knuckles turned white. 

_This is it._

The log seemed to come to a complete stop, before slowly tilting over the edge and hurtling towards the pool below. All four screamed, and Adora could barely process the flash of the camera photographing them as they plummeted downwards. When they hit the bottom, a huge splash rose up, drenching them and ruining the signs they had held aloft. Quickly, Adora crumpled up the soggy paper and shoved it back into her pocket, and Bow and Catra did the same.

A worker helped them out of the log, so that they didn’t fall into the water and get even more soaked. Glimmer laughed and gave Adora a huge hug. “The beginning was kind of boring, but that drop made everything worth it!” 

“Ha, yeah, totally!” Adora could barely stand, her legs jittery. “Hey, let’s look at the photo they took of us, okay?”

“Really?” Glimmer seemed surprised. “Well, okay, let’s go!”

Catra and Bow followed closely behind the couple, identical grins on their face. They looked like they were about to explode from excitement. Adora wished she felt the same, but all she felt was gut-wrenching anxiety.

Holding Glimmer’s hand, Adora approached the large screen where they were showing a slideshow of the most recent photos taken. She felt like she was going to cry. She couldn’t believe she did this - 

The photo of them popped up.

“Oh, that’s- “ Glimmer paused. She seemed frozen in place, her mouth open and her eyes wide. 

On screen, it showed Glimmer screaming with her hands up, clearly enjoying herself. And behind her, Adora, Bow and Catra were holding up signs with Adora’s neat handwriting on them, spelling out a simple question.

_Glimmer, will you marry me?_

Adora got down on one knee, pulling the engagement ring she had bought months ago out of her pants pocket. “Glimmer, I… I love you. I love you so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life, no, the rest of eternity, with you. Will you marry me?

Glimmer launched herself into Adora’s arms, practically smothering the taller woman. Her eyes were wet with tears. “Adora, yes, yes, a thousand times yes, of course I’ll marry you!” She pulled the blonde into a honey-drenched kiss, pressing their lips together for as long as they possibly could before parting ways, and then kissing her now-fiancee’s cheeks, nose, and forehead, holding her face between her hands.

Carefully, Adora took Glimmer’s left hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger, overwhelmed with emotions. Everyone else in the gift shop clapped and cheered, but none more so than Catra and Bow, who were practically jumping for joy for their newly engaged friends. 

Adora and Glimmer were both crying, forgetting that they were in public as they held each other tightly and whispered “I love you” to each other over and over. 

They were so excited that when they left, they forgot to buy the actual photos, and Bow had to run back and purchase them.


End file.
